


hold it, focus, hoping

by hypebeayst



Series: when we shine bright [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypebeayst/pseuds/hypebeayst
Summary: Dejun shrugs his shoulder. He pinch Kunhang’s nose, “How are you doing tonight?”The confused expression suddenly changes into a bright one. A smile curves on Kunhang’s lips, “It’s good. The team dinner was good, this dinner is good, you are good.” There he goes with a lame pick-up line. Sometimes Dejun is too tired to keep up with it.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: when we shine bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	hold it, focus, hoping

**Author's Note:**

> welcome again to this crap. i hope u enjoy it, there are lists you need to know:
> 
> 1\. english is not my first language  
> 2\. i let google did the beta  
> 3\. title from golden by harry styles
> 
> enjoy <3

It’s finally that kind of day in December. No, it’s not christmas yet but it has kind of that vibe.

Anyway it’s not Christmas if you’re stuck in another’s country, far away from your family and your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who decided to get back to his home because he needs to spend more of his holiday period before the campus tournament.

It was okay, he was fine. Dejun was freaking fine when Kunhang decided to get back earlier than he expected. He wasn’t fine because Kunhang said that after Dejun rambled all of the things he wanted to do together with him after Yangyang’s departure for Germany. Dejun even listed that roller skate place Yangyang went for his first date with Jaemin.

Dejun can’t argue more because Kunhang used his  _ yukhei-will-be-there-with-me _ card. If Yukhei is involved with this thing, then Jungwoo also knows about this. The top 10 anime betrayals dramatic ass resurfaces from wherever inside Dejun, he even called Mark in the middle of the night, asking if he knew everything about Kunhang plan. Mark answered with a hiccups but in conclusion Dejun was the only one who didn’t know about this.

So when Kunhang went back to Macau, Dejun tried his best to hide his sadness. Kunhang can’t stop hugging his boyfriend’s smaller figure the night before his flight, because Dejun was a sobbing mess. It will be their first christmas alone without seeing each other under the same roof since they moved to Korea for studying. It will be Dejun’s first christmas without Kunhang’s goofiness while they were baking their cookies.

Kunhang promised Dejun that he would text him everyday like usual. He will stay in his home because his family always persuades him to go out more when he’s back in Macau. Dejun just nodded in reply at whatever promises that Kunhang gave him. Because he knows Kunhang, he knows him more than anyone.

That’s why Dejun did not believe him when he said he would text him like usual. Kunhang has a strong bond with E-Sport games and everytime Dejun tries to call, he would text either Yangyang or Donghyuck about his existence.

From there, Dejun didn’t text Kunhang first.

Thank goodness Dejun has Jungwoo and Ten. The two olders were willingly spending their time at Kun-Dejun-Yangyang’s shared apartment.

“No, I did not do this willingly.” Ten did not do it willingly, because he was just waiting Kun to come back from his shift and he was bored. Jungwoo did it willingly because he loves to make other people feel the happiness of christmas.

Jungwoo smiles at Ten’s reaction while putting his cookies on the plate, “You were cursing over Kunhang before this, Dejun. That’s why I baked these cookies.” Jungwoo also loves to expose other’s heartfelt compliments with spilling some tea.

Dejun takes one of the cookies and brings it into his mouth, munching it like a baby. “Thank you for baking these cookies. Because everytime I look at the usual cookies, I want to burn it all to hell,” says Dejun with a fire in both of his eyes.

Ten change his sit position, making it easier to reach out for the cookies. “Are you still in bad blood with your own boyfriend, Dejun?” Ten asks while eating his cookies. “Because I can’t stop hearing him whining around how late you were when replying to his texts. You even replied it with, what, three words?”

“I didn’t reply to it late. He saw it after he played his game.”

“Ah, so you replied to him late.” Dejun throws a pillow towards Ten, making the older laugh his ass off.

He did reply to Kunhang so late. Because he also finds better things to do rather than focus on texting his non-existence boyfriend who prefers his league (yes, other than the Basketball one) rather than him.

Dejun found these cool reaction videos over several groups in South Korea. He also found a bunch of videos involving kids who met strangers from different communities, sometimes it made him cry in the middle of the night.

But something from what Jungwoo said after it punched Dejun in the gut. “You know that you should stop all of this habit, right?” Jungwoo asks while looking at Dejun straight in the eyes. Dejun tries hard to avoid it but Ten makes it harder by forcing him to look back at Jungwoo. “You said it yourself if you know Kunhang more than anyone, then you should know what he will be thinking right now if you decided to keep your actions like this.”

Jungwoo made it all clear, because Dejun did realize that but he likes to mess everything up. He likes to make sure that Kunhang suffers the way he suffered before. It was a childish move, but Dejun can’t help it when you have a Wong Kunhang as your boyfriend. The man who promised he will do everything the day before and after that he will leave you hanging because attacking enemies base is more fascinating than having a video call with his boyfriend.

Dejun’s phone lights up in the middle of their conversation. Ten makes a screeching noise when he looks at Dejun’s lockscreen. It was a picture of him and Kunhang when they were having a picnic date before the exam. While Ten was too focused on the lockscreen, Dejun was focused on the notification bar.

_ wkh _

_ I miss you _

_ Text back if you’re not busy anymore _

Dejun looks at Jungwoo and Kunhang’s text back to back.

“Why are you looking at me?” Jungwoo asks.

“Why did he text me in the middle of our conversation?” Dejun replies.

Ten slaps his own forehead, “You know what, I can’t deal with this anymore. Come on Jungwoo, we need to leave him and his problems alone.” Ten got up from his seat, didn’t forget to eat one more cookie before taking his bag.

Jungwoo too follows Ten’s around. He shoots a sympathetic glance towards Dejun, but Ten did make some sense. Dejun should stop all of his hard-to-get play because he was mad at Kunhang. Judging what Kunhang will do, in the end it will affect more than all of his friends expected.

With that, the two olders left the shared apartment. Leaving Dejun with a silence treatment that he got from the dead things surrounding him.

It suffocates him in some way. Dejun is never good dealing with loneliness. In the following minutes, he just spent his time finishing the cookies. Putting all of the leftovers into his mouth before washing the dirty plate.

Dejun took a glance towards his phone again, looking at Kunhang’s latest text. Kunhang would be asleep now but there is a big possibility if he’s indeed waiting for Dejun to text him back.

So, Dejun decided to reply to his text.

_ wkh _

_ Hey _

_ Sorry Ten and Jungwoo just left _

_ I just finished washing the dishes _

_ Are you still up? _

_ Hey! _

_ I’m still up _

_ Why are you still up? _

_ Waiting for you _

Dejun heart clenches reading the reply. All of this, it’s hard for both of them.

_ Do you have something in mind? _

_ Are you down for a facetime? _

_ Uh yeah _

_ Wait gotta get my laptop _

_ I’ll call you _

_ Okay _

His black MacBook was just sitting on top of the table when he snatched it. Opening the device and straight to click the Facetime application. Dejun didn’t forget to look at himself in the camera. Just for making sure he looks good though.

The arrow clicks the call button beside ‘Wong Kunhang’ display name. It took milliseconds for Kunhang to answer Dejun’s call. The sight from Kunhang made Dejun fall in silence. He was too focused on the black bags below Kunhang’s eyes.

Then Kunhang’s raspy voice came from the screen, “ _ Hey, A-jeun. _ ” Kunhang smiles cheekily, Dejun wants to cry but he manages to reply. “Hey, handsome. Care to explain those?” He asks while pointing towards Kunhang’s eyebags on the screen. His boyfriend groans before flopping off his own head on the pillow.

“ _ I’m sorry it was just- _ ” Kunhang started to ramble, Dejun’s face changed into worriness. “ _ -dad, yeah dad. Family meetings, these days I wasn’t inside my room at all. Everyone came to see me. Why the hell did they want to see me? Oh, because I studied abroad. Oh, because I’m going to prepare for a tournament in the middle of January. Oh, because- _ ”

“Kunhang, Kunhang. Baby, Guanheng.” Dejun stops Kunhang from his rambling, he starts doing his usual breathing exercise. “Kunhang, look at me. Follow me, okay? Take a deep breath,” Dejun instructs Kunhang to follow him every single step. He showed a little smile when Kunhang was beginning to follow his breathing.

It was Kunhang’s habit to tell everything from the deepest part of his heart. He spills his gut all over to Dejun, only to his boyfriend. When he is feeling so stressed, he will forget how to breath properly. That’s when Dejun will cut him off, putting his hand on Kunhang’s shoulder, caressing his boyfriend to keep him relaxed from time to time.

Then a realization hit Dejun so hard. Kunhang’s eyebags, his spilling his gut like he’s been holding it for a long time, Dejun’s silly hard-to-get play.

Dejun’s voice was too little but Kunhang can still hear it. “I’m sorry for being a bad boyfriend,” he says, “I should’ve been there when you feel all of that. I should’ve been there when you feel so tired towards your family.”

Kunhang replied with a grin, he put both of his hands below his chin, looking at Dejun full of adoreness. Sometimes Dejun wants to slap Kunhang’s face because he always has that cheeky grin when he looks at him. “ _ It’s fine, you’re here now, right? You’re here, that’s the only thing that matters now, _ ” Kunhang says and puts his hand on his respective screen. Dejun follows him after, also putting his hand on Kunhang’s on the screen.

They exchange countless I miss yous and other several stories. Dejun did tell Kunhang about what just Ten and Jungwoo said about them. Kunhang laughed it off and mocked them for being an idiot in their own relationship. Then he spilled Jungwoo’s quarrel with Yukhei when they were apart.

Even Jungwoo had a serious fight with his boyfriend. Wow, Dejun did not expect that at all.

The Facetime session ended with Kunhang’s drifting off in the middle of Dejun opening the door for Kun. He took several midnight snacks from Kun’s storage before getting back to his room to only get to see Kunhang’s head flops on his own pillow, soft snores escaping from his mouth. Dejun smiles towards the sight before capturing with his phone. He whispered a soft goodnight to his boyfriend before ending their call.

* * *

It’s finally January and the campus activity is slowly resuming. Dejun decided to spend his time at the International Language Office. The reason was its lounge was super comfy, he literally recommended it to his major’s friends. But in the end, it will always be him, Kunhang, Mark, and Yukhei who uses it.

Talking about the resume activities and January, Kunhang should be back in Korea this week. The couple did Facetime occasionally since the night Kunhang drifted off in the middle of their session. The next morning, Kunhang can’t stop apologizing to Dejun because of it and Dejun just brushed it off. He knew that his boyfriend just experienced one of those bad days back home.

Dejun uploaded their long distance new year’s celebration on Instagram and got some ‘congratulation’ comments because they put all of their shits together. Most of them are from Ten and Yangyang, but their older friends like Yuta and even Johnny joined in the comment section too.

He also told Kunhang what he will do in the Language Office the day before it. “ _ You sure love that office more than Yangyang and Sicheng, don't you? _ ” Dejun laughed at Kunhang’s question. They were at their usual late night snack Facetime when both of them will eat midnight snacks at the same time. Kunhang with his blanket on all over his head, munching his chips, “ _ I miss the office though. It was so cozy, the best place at the campus. _ ”

“Someone’s gotta do an effort to make us foreigners feel safe,” replies Dejun while sucking his lollipop. Kunhang agreed, everyone should agree with his statement though.

Now here he is, with Jungwoo as usual, both of them were sipping their coffee while focusing on whatever movie Dejun was playing from his laptop. At first, Dejun was checking on their recent bulletin made by Yangyang for the December issue. The student from the editing division said that they will talk about it when Sicheng got back to Korea. Knowing that he was the head of the bulletin thingy.

Jungwoo asked about it to Dejun in the middle of them watching the movie. “So like, for the January issue, you will be writing on it?” Dejun nods, it can be rotated though but Sicheng was the man of his words and he will choose people he knows best. “Aside from that you were close to him, was it because you are in a Literature major?” Jungwoo’s question made some sense though. Between their circle of friends, only him and Mark who studies at the same department, English Literature.

“But maybe I won’t do the English section. We have Mark though, it should be enough,” says Dejun who was agreed by Jungwoo with a nod. They continue their movie’s binge watch in silence.

They started after lunch, Dejun bought both of them lunch and ate it at the longue before starting to watch the movie. It ended before evening around 3pm with two movies finishing, both of them related to each other. Dejun ended it because Jungwoo was yawning already, maybe the older one was tired already. He felt sorry because Jungwoo always says yes at every invitation Dejun gave him.

Other than that, Jungwoo’s expression was shocked when he saw his phone at the middle of their watching party. Dejun guessed it was maybe Jaehyun or Yuta’s doing. That’s why he didn’t mind when Jungwoo said he will go back home earlier than him. “I’m sorry, Junnie. I promise I will make it up to you next time,” Jungwoo apologizes while gathering his things.

“No, no. Don’t do that, you already did everything to me.” Dejun gives the older a reassuring smile, “Go then. I will take a nap first before going back home.”

Before Jungwoo completely left the place and Dejun placed both of his earphones inside his ears, Jungwoo gave him a statement that he didn’t understand at that time. “Don’t go home so late, Dejun. Maybe someone will be home faster than you thought,” Jungwoo says before disappearing from his sight.

Dejun didn’t think about it right after, the most important thing is he needs to take a nap right now. With Pink Sweat$’s songs coming from his earphones into his ears, the world was suddenly paused.

He woke up when the clock struck at the number 5. He needed two hours sleep to forget about anything. When Dejun looked at his phone, there were a bunch of texts from Jungwoo asking where he was right now. With confusion and dizziness, Dejun replies to all of his texts one by one.

_ jungwoosss _

_ Where the hell are you? _

_ I told you to come back home sooner dumbass _

_ At the office _

_ Why though _

_ Kun won’t be at home around this time you know that _

_ Taeil even know about that _

_ God yes _

_ I know about that _

_ And I know everyone knows about that _

_ Just come home _

_ Your tv needs someone to talk to _

_ Haha funny _

_ I’m serious _

_ Please come home _

_ Okay mom _

Dejun scoffs while scrolling back at his conversation with Jungwoo. No one asked him this hard to just come back home. There’s even no text from Kun either, this must be the universe is making a prank for him. Another text was from Kunhang telling him to not sleep too much at the office and then one from Yangyang, a usual update from whatever he did with Jaemin in Germany.

Sometimes the universe hates him and Dejun just accepts it. With that, he gathers all of his belongings, stopping at his personal locker first for looking at cute pictures he hangs there. Most of it were his and Kunhang pictures, Kunhang with his Basketball jersey, the chinese line family photo. Dejun misses it, he misses them, he misses Kunhang.

The walk to his home was not that hard. Dejun visited the nearby supermarket to buy some ice creams and chips, knowing tonight he will have (maybe) his last Facetime with Kunhang before the latter decides when he will come back to Korea. Struggling with his plastic bag and reaching over his own key, the door suddenly swings open silently. Dejun freezes, someone was in his apartment.

_ Fucking hell am I at that classic psychopath killer movie?  _ Dejun’s brain says. His heart dropped deeper inside him when he saw an unfamiliar pair of shoes at his shoe racks. So unfamiliar because it wasn’t a kind of sneakers Yangyang used or work shoes Kun usually uses. It was a Basketball shoe.

A full-white Jordan pair of shoes.  _ No, it can’t be.  _ Dejun walks in full speed to the living room and stops. He stops because of the sight at his living room.

Kunhang was standing there, sipping his hot tea from his favorite mug that he saved in Dejun’s apartment, just to make sure everyone knows that it's his. Realizing Dejun’s presence, Kunhang glanced towards the freezing figure of his boyfriend.

Like a stupid boyfriend Kunhang is, he chuckles. “Ah, I let you in, didn’t I? I forgot that I- woah!”

Dejun didn’t let Kunhang finish his sentence because he marched himself towards the taller. Putting both of his hands on Kunhang’s shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. He lets himself cry on his boyfriend’s embrace, embarrassingly cries harder when Kunhang slips his hand around Dejun’s waist. Patting the smaller figure on the back, letting him cry all he wants.

He pulls himself to look at Kunhang’s face, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Dejun was still crying, but he needed to hear a clarification.

“Jungwoo told you to come home sooner, right?” Kunhang replies with a small smile. He brushes Dejun’s hair to the side, making sure to show his forehead before giving him a light kiss on it. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I came home sooner. Didn’t want to tell you that last night was our last Facetime,” says him before laughing quietly. Dejun also laughs, but is followed by several hiccups after that.

Kunhang frowns at the sight, he didn’t mean to make Dejun sad like this. Making his boyfriend cry was the latest thing he wanted to do.

So he did something that 100% will bring back Dejun’s smile. “Let’s watch movies together now, eh? Or just talk while sitting on the sofa? I will make teas for both of us,” Kunhang offered all of that to Dejun and his boyfriend just nods. After making sure Dejun was comfortable in front of the TV, Kunhang immediately does his job to make hot yet warm teas for both of them. He also didn’t forget to bring some of the snacks he bought when he walked from his place to here.

Dejun ends his day with Kunhang by his side, exchanging stories without any borders. They kiss like they usually do, nothing has changed since the last time they kissed like this. Kunhang still tastes like chamomile, Dejun didn’t know if it was from the tea or it’s just Kunhang being Kunhang. All he knows is that Kunhang tastes like home.

( “He’s asleep?” Kun asks when he found Dejun and Kunhang was sitting at the sofa.

Kunhang, letting Dejun sleep on his side, just smiles and nods. Kun let out a sigh and pats Kunhang’s shoulder, “Don’t forget to bring him back to his room, okay? His back will be sore tomorrow morning and I don’t want to deal with it before starting my day.”

Kun got a laugh from Kunhang and he nodded. “You have me tomorrow to deal with him though,” Kunhang says, putting Dejun’s bang to the side.

“Yukhei won’t be mad with you staying here?”

Kunhang shrugs, “No.” Looking at Dejun’s figure by his side, the soft snores that Dejun produced make Kunhang’s smile wider. He’s home now, that’s what matters. “He won’t be mad,” Kunhang continued. )

* * *

Dejun thought when Kunhang landed in Korea, he would be back at his packed training schedule. Knowing that the tournament is somehow a week again and he knows how strict Jaehyun is with his juniors. Also Mark is nowhere to be found while he’s doing his chinese section for the January bulletin. Sicheng said that he’s been often hanging out with the older colleagues, asking for advice.

So when Kunhang asked him on a date while they were texting, Dejun was shocked. He was happy that Kunhang asked him for a date but he’s thinking about how Jaehyun will react to it.

_ wkh _

_ Jaehyun knew about this! _

_ Don’t worry he’s giving us a free time for like _

_ A day _

_ He’s scary _

_ I know _

_ But he’s super kind too! _

_ This is one of an evidence that he can be kind _

_ So what do you think? _

_ Okay _

_ I’ll go _

_ Yes! _

_ Tomorrow! Lunch on me _

_ Can’t wait for it <3 _

_ <3 _

On the next day, Kunhang waited for him in front of his apartment’s gate. He’s not wearing his usual basketball shoes or even jersey, just a casual white hoodie with his hair peeking out from it. It looks like him on a daily basis, without any pressures being an athlete. Kunhang’s smile got wider when Dejun walked closer, he gave him a light peck on the lips.

“Hey,” Kunhang boops Dejun’s nose with his finger. The reaction he got was Dejun struggling and starting thumping his own feet because he didn’t like how Kunhang treated him. Kunhang always treats him like he’s way smaller than everyone who lives in this world. Well, that was a straight ass fact coming from Dejun, Kunhang thinks.

They walk together while holding hands towards the nearest bus stop. Dejun didn’t know where Kunhang would take him, though he looks happy today. There’s something with today’s date that lifted all of the burdens from his shoulder. Dejun knows how hard Kunhang’s training was, he can be at home around 1 am or even sunrise.

Looking at how he smiles while they are sitting on the bus, it makes Dejun happy too. This sight of Kunhang telling him how he shines the way he is. He was known as the ‘clown’ of their circle, even their older friends always laughed at whatever jokes that Kunhang made by Kunhang. Johnny and Taeyong are officially adopting him, they told Dejun straightforwardly when they were having a small gathering last summer.

Taeyong put both of his hands on his stomach, facing Dejun. “He’s my son. Johnny agreed to it,” Johnny shrugs and Dejun can’t help but laugh.

Kunhang tapped his hand when the bus stopped somewhere. “We’re here, come on,” he says while tugging Dejun’s hand. They walk again for around five minutes before standing in front of a place that Kunhang loved. The lights from it looked so sparkly, it made Dejun sighs.

An arcade. “Arcade?” he asks while looking at Kunhang.

The taller man nods enthusiastically. “Come on! You loved this place, right? It brings back so many memories!” Kunhang laughs before tugging Dejun’s hand again, running into the arade in front of them.

It does bring back many memories. When they were still in their first year of college, it was the only place that both of them recognized the route. Plus Mark and Yukhei, the four of them often hang out at this arcade. If Dejun can recall his memory correctly, Yukhei and Kunhang once fought over some plushy doll that he wanted but both of them can’t get it for him.

Mark thought Dejun was stuck in a love triangle between his two best friends. Well, yeah he did, but it was before Yukhei met Jungwoo. One time Kunhang brought him to the arcade again, proving why he didn’t get the doll the first time because he was nervous Yukhei would get it before him. Thank God both of them didn’t, so Kunhang decided to show Dejun that he can get it by himself while being watched by him.

Dejun got the plushy doll and Kunhang caught his crush’s heart. So yeah, this arcade brings many memories.

“Do you want another doll?” Kunhang asked while standing in front of that legendary machine. Dejun peeked at the various dolls inside it, there are newer shapes and animals this year. His eyes were focused on the newest and maybe trendiest Tyrannosaurus Rex’s doll. Its colour was bright green, cute yet fierce, like him.

Dejun pointed at the doll, knocking the glass with his index finger. Kunhang snickers, “Okay darling. Let’s see if I still have that gift of catching the doll with this claw!” He made a claw with his fingers and showed it to Dejun. His boyfriend looks at him with a palm face and replies, “Get to it, we don’t have all day fighting with this machine.”  _ Yeah he got a point _ , Kunhang thinks and immediately gets back to his job.

Kunhang got the doll after trying 10 times. At least he can see Dejun’s widening his smile afterwards. They played some music arcade with their feets, both of them aced it. Kunhang even gave an idea if they could join the competition but Dejun slapped the back of his head.

After playing at the arcade, they went to eat lunch at the nearby restaurant. Like Kunhang said it before, today’s lunch will be on him. So, Dejun did what he needed to do, ordering endless lunch food to the table. Ah, don’t forget he brought his own Lao Gan Ma to their date.

Dejun was not that evil to make Kunhang pay it with himself. That’s why when they went to a market, he asked him what he wanted at this kind of time.

“What does it mean?” Kunhang asks.

“Does it mean that you have anything in mind? Look at these things, maybe there is something attractive and I want to buy it for you,” Dejun answers.

“Oh,” Kunhang’s eyes travel to the rack on his left side. His eyes scanned all the things that were displayed there. They were currently at the old vintage shop, Dejun chose this shop because it attracted him. “This,” a bluetooth speaker with a bright red cover on it, “Can you buy me this? It shouldn’t be pricey.”

The bluetooth speaker’s price was not that pricey. Dejun still can afford it, when he gives it to Kunhang, his boyfriend hugs him tight and kisses his lips without stopping. His hand was getting tugged again by Kunhang and they were back on the street. Dejun didn’t know what his boyfriend would do but he seems struggling with connecting the speaker with his phone.

Then Golden by Harry Styles suddenly came out from the speaker. Dejun widened his eyes because Kunhang started to dance on the street.

_ What the fuck? _

“Guanheng! What are you doing?” Dejun hisses. He tries to stop the song coming out from the speaker but suddenly Kunhang is way taller than him.

Why does the universe is against him again?

Kunhang invites the people who passed at them to dance. He invited strangers to dance with him. Dejun really wants to go home right now because he doesn’t want his face to be up at the headline news tomorrow, but Kunhang is too busy enjoying his time. A couple of aunts were already joining him even though they didn’t know what was the meaning of ‘you’re so golden tararara’.

“Hey!” Dejun looks up and sees Kunhang’s face, he smiles so bright it can blinded Dejun for real this time. “Care to join me, will you?” The people who joined the sudden dance session were more crowded than before. The song already changed to a local one, more upbeat, the lyric was telling about a birthday party that doesn’t imply a real party. But it was catchy, Dejun can dance to it.

He danced to it, thankfully. Kunhang was there to hold him, sometimes they switched partners. But in the end they found each other again. Laughing at everything that was going on right now, it made no senses but they enjoyed it.

Everyone enjoyed it.

It didn’t last long before Kunhang’s speaker was out of battery. Both of them thanked the people who joined their sudden dance session. Thankfully the road was not that crowded, there were no vehicles passing by. So, it was just their dancing that lured all the people to come out from their houses.

Kunhang put his hand around Dejun’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his side when they walked back to the bus stop. Dejun slept again on Kunhang’s side while the bus took them back to his apartment complex. It was a tiring day, but it brushes off all the coldness of January. So, it was worth it for sure.

When they were standing at the gate, Dejun was fidgeting Kunhang’s fingers. “What was up to you today?” He asks, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend straight to the eyes.

“Why are you always asking a difficult question?” Kunhang laughs a little bit.

“You know what I meant,” Dejun put his hand on Kunhang’s cheek, caressing softly. “You’re stressed because of the training, aren’t you? That’s why you chose the arcade out of all places we’ve been to.”

When Kunhang fell silent, he knew he hit the jackpot. Kunhang was easy to read, his emotion, his way of thinking, his actions. Some of them were unpredictable or more than Dejun expected, the recent dance session was one of them. But some of them were too predictable, it makes Dejun guess it over and over again, convincing himself that he’s right about what Kunhang would do today.

About the reason why Kunhang did it in the first place. That’s when Kunhang let down his guard and the frowns showed across his face.

“The tournament is a week again. I don’t want to mess it up. For me, for the guys. I’m no ace, not like Jaehyun, or even Chenle. But a few days back, I wasn’t at the right place of mind. That’s why Jaehyun gave me free time for one day and asked me to get you on a date. He knew maybe because I was missing you too much that it stresses me a little bit, knowing that you would be stressed about it too. About my appetite or about my sleeping schedule.”

Dejun let out a silence ‘oh’. “So you did mean it when you said Jaehyun was super kind when he needed to,” says him.

Kunhang laughs, he bumps his forehead with Dejun’s. “I was scared a few days back. I was so scared to mess up the game, everything. But after what I did today, went on a date with you, got you another doll, then danced like there’s no tomorrow. I just knew that I would do something unexpected on the tournament’s day,” he adds.

For that, Dejun agreed. Kunhang would do something unexpected on an important day. At last year’s graduation, Kunhang made a big banner for Kun and Ten. It was so big and sensational then Sicheng made him write his own corner on the bulletin. He was proud of it but not the other older men.

“I know,” Dejun replies. He leans in towards Kunhang’s face before kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. Their kiss was sweet and slow, not too rushed because there was no need to be rushed about. Then he looks at him after they kiss and say, “Because you’re Wong Kunhang. Wong Kunhang can make mistakes and Wong Kunhang also can surprise strangers.”

Kunhang nods, agreeing with Dejun’s statement. They kiss again before Kunhang lets Dejun walk back to his apartment. They exchanged love signs like young adults that were in love. They walk back to their respectives homes with a big grin on their faces.

Today was the best date both of them ever had.

* * *

_ wkh _

_ There will be a practice match this saturday _

_ Are you free? _

“Xiao Dejun! I hope you were working on your first paragraph by now!” Sicheng shouts from the end of their meeting table.

Dejun scoffs in reply. He showed the older a middle finger and ignored Sicheng’s evil laugh afterwards. His eyes scanned towards the text that was sent by Kunhang a few minutes ago. He didn’t realize it at first because he was too busy coping with the bulletin draft in front of him.

His train of thoughts was stopped by a familiar sound. It was Mark, again bothering Sicheng with giving the man a lot of affections.

“Ahhhhh!!! Deeeeejuuuuunnnnnnn!” Mark slaps the back of Dejun’s head, hard. “How was your chinese section doing? Forget anything about your own language?”

This time, it was Dejun’s turn to slap the canadian’s head, hard. After that they were bickering, it’s a usual day at the office. Especially when they were on holiday and working together for a bulletin. They make Sicheng’s voice go higher than usual.

They got back to work after getting scolded by Sicheng. The man decided to go out for a bit, threatening them if they didn’t make their first paragraph by noon, he would lock them up in the office.

At first, Dejun almost agreed with it. But Mark reminded him that he needs to be in practice tonight.

Talking about practice. “Kunhang said this saturday the team will have a practice match,” says Dejun while they were in the middle of pushing any alphabet buttons on their respective laptop’s keyboards. Mark nods, asking the reason why Dejun said that. “He asked me if I will be free on saturday. Thought asking you first because why would other students need to watch an unofficial match, right?”

Mark laughs before leaning his back to the chair. His hands slowly come up to brush on his own thread of hair.

“You should come, by the way.” Mark looked at Dejun, his gaze was serious, “Bring the others too if they can. We need something to fire up our excitement.” He also told Dejun that he intended to tell Sicheng today, because there’s a possibility that the man had not yet communicated with Jaehyun after he landed back in Korea. The bond between his two seniors sometimes confuses the hell out of Dejun.

Dejun wants to bring up something, someone. But looking at Mark who was too busy with his work, he brushes it off. Didn’t want to create another quarrel before Sicheng came back to the office. At the end of their work today, Mark told Sicheng about the practice match.

_ wkh _

_ I’m free _

_ Just did the last sentence of the second paragraph _

_ Even though maybe Sicheng will create something to make me revise it all _

_ It’s Sicheng _

_ We know how evil he is _

_ Okay _

_ I can’t pick you up though _

_ Is that okay? _

_ It’s fine _

_ You should be preparing for the match _

_ Why would you worry about me? _

_ Just don’t get hurt okay _

_ I won’t _

_ I won’t get hurt _

Kunhang never got injured directly in front of Dejun. Dejun would know about his injury at the end of the day, when he sprinted towards Kunhang’s apartment and found his boyfriend laying on the sofa. Grinning while he saw Dejun was standing there. Yukhei and Mark knew what would happen if they stood in the same room with the couple, so they decided to walk back to their own rooms.

It was always like that. Dejun was so lucky he witnessed Kunhang’s great performances when he watched one of them. When he wasn’t there to watch him, Kunhang would be either injured or substituted. Saying that he is Kunhang’s lucky charm was too exaggerating.

Also, it’s not 100% true. Because everything could happen if they put all of the usual expectations in one moment.

Today’s stadium was unexpectedly crowded. They were still on holiday and the campus was open for highschoolers to do their winter course. That means, there will be plenty of brats cheering on their team. That also means new girls will be simping over Kunhang.

Dejun didn’t realize he was fisting his own hand when Sicheng told him. “Calm down, Dejun. The girls won’t know about your man,” seconds later he shouts, “WONG KUNHANG NUMBER 44 YOU WILL DO GREAT!”

Kunhang looked at where his friends were cheering, finding Dejun who was zoning out. He called him out, catching Dejun’s attention in one try.

“I will be fine,” he says before smiling. Dejun was in awe for a few seconds.

The team was warming up on the court. Dejun can see Kunhang practicing his lay up, there’s Jaehyun who was standing at the left side of the ring while talking with another friend of his maybe. Chenle also practiced his shot and Mark followed Kunhang with his layups. Dejun’s name was called in the middle of scanning his friends.

His head turned to the side where the voice was coming. “Dejun! Dejun! I’m not late, right?” There were several breaths that can be heard from where Dejun was standing, but judging from how this person caught his oxygen, he was running to the stadium.

Dejun shows him a smile before replying, “It’s fine, Doyoung-”

“Why are you here?” Sicheng’s voice shut him off in a second. It was the coldest Dejun had ever heard. Doyoung clears his throat, walking closer towards where they were standing, “I came here to support Jaehyun,” his eyes were shaking but his body was still posing straight. “My boyfriend.”

Sicheng scoffs, his eyes fixed towards where Jaehyun was practicing on the court. “You won’t be here if Dejun didn’t tell you,” he replies.

“Sicheng.” That was Kun, voice as stern as possible.

Doyoung let out a sigh. He looked at Dejun before smiling weakly, “Thank you for inviting me. Jaehyun didn’t know I was here after all.” Dejun can only reply with a nod. Whatever happened between the couple, he was sure he would be out of their way.

The sound of a whistle was heard inside the stadium. The match was finally starting to begin. All of the players were hearing what their coach was saying. Kunhang told Dejun that at this kind of time, all the wise words that he ever heard will come out from the players mouth.

Kunhang once listed it for Dejun’s idea of writing a song lyric. Dejun thought it was a stupid idea but he still keep the list somewhere on his desk.

The first quarter was going smooth for the campus team. Dejun sometimes took a glance towards where Kunhang was seated, his boyfriend planned to start joining the court after the first one was finished. He did ask him about the reason and for bluffing sake, Kunhang answered with an evil grin. “Because I’m their ace.”

Dejun also remembered he slapped Kunhang’s head back in his sense. He knows that Kunhang is good at basketball but there’s no need to be so proud of that in front of him.

The stadium was filled with endless cheers from both teams. For their campus, Donghyuck led the chanting as usual. Don’t forget he also brought his same-year friends who are not so far act like him. Even this match made Jaemin scream louder than everyone on the bench.

Jungwoo blinked his eyes a few times. He heard the older whisper in Yangyang’s ear, “What the hell and how do you bring this side of him?” Dejun wanted to slap the younger when he saw his devilish grin.

Current scoreboard shows that the away team was leading the game. Countless lay ups, rebounds, and other techniques were shown. But all of that wasn't enough to shake the other’s team defense. This kind of game was nerve wracking for both players and watchers.

He didn’t understand basketball to be so honest. He prefers to wait for the result back at home, wait for Kunhang to tell him all of it until it is detailed. Seeing it live, it made him realize how frustrated if he can’t be the one who reversed the situation. Save the day for once in his lifetime.

All of the endless ramblings and screams Kunhang showed him when he can’t do anything to save the game. To make his team proud.

“You didn’t change at all, Dejun.” If his life was one of that anime series, his mouth is hanging open. He looked to his right and found Doyoung chuckling. “Your thoughts were written all over your face. I took a guess this match was your first time to watch it live, isn’t it?”

Dejun can’t help but nod. After all, Doyoung is his senior, he knows everything about this more than him.

Doyoung let out a sigh before continuing to say, “Whatever happens today, it will pass. Don’t mourn with your feelings for too long, either it’s happiness or the opposite. Because life gave you everything they got. They will squish you to your inny-binny-tiny bit. But in the end, you will recover and embrace it.”

“Why did you say that?” Dejun asks.

The older’s gaze was still fixed on the player with number 77 on his back, “This kind of match is unpredictable. No matter how good or bad the team is, there will be a twist. Just prepare yourself if the twist is bad.” With that saying, Dejun can’t agree more.

A few minutes passed, and the away team still leads the game. Jaehyun already did several shots and it got in. Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to change the tension in the game. So, they continue to the second quarter.

Dejun’s eyes lifted up with excitement when he saw Kunhang standing on the court with his other teammates. Now, he even joins Donghyuck for the chanting.

Seeing how Kunhang works with his teammates was so different when he’s around Dejun. He’s not an idiot to notice that but it will always have that slight difference that Dejun just recognized now. How he shouts for a signal, how he looks at the ball in front of him, even how he towers the enemy’s body that is slightly smaller than him. The most important part is how he moves so quick from side to side while controlling the ball on his hand.

Hah, why does Dejun felt so stupid now.

Then it happened.

It happened so quickly. Dejun didn’t realize it was happening.

Kunhang did his shot from outside the box, a three point shot. Then he called for a time out. He played for fifteen minutes on the court. Why did he call for a time out?

He was limping when he got back to the bench. His face was screaming in pain when the doctor for their team tried to take out his shoes. He was crying on the palanquin, taking him out from the bench. All eyes were fixed on him before he disappeared from the stadium.

Dejun sits, he finally sits after spending time standing. He let himself be embraced by Doyoung, putting his head on the crook of the older’s shoulder.

They didn’t win that day. Dejun didn’t meet Kunhang after it either.

* * *

Kunhang texted him late at night. He told Dejun that he will be alright. It was just a silly injury. He'll recover from it, like he always does.

It didn't brush off Dejun's worryness, no matter how many Kunhang said 'I'm fine' to him. But somehow, he must trust Kunhang with this. 

After that practice match, Dejun used his time to work on the bulletin. Nobody asked him about Kunhang's condition, thanks to Sicheng who willingly scolds anyone who tries to talk to him while he's working.

Except Mark. The canadian was sitting in front of his laptop like he always does.

Even though Mark lived together with Yukhei and Kunhang, the boys were known for their lack of communication with each other. Plus now, knowing one of them was hurting after did one of their reasons to live.

Dejun can sense Mark's nervousness towards him. Thinking whether he should ask him about it or not.

"Jun-"

"Spit it out, Minhyung." Dejun closed his laptop and looked at the man, "I know what you were thinking. Despite the fact that you should be the one who knows more about it than me."

Mark flinches, he does that when he gets caught. Letting out a weak sigh, Mark decided to ask. "Did Kunhang tell you anything about what he thought of his injury?" The question that was given by Mark slightly bothers Dejun. Because, truth hurts, Kunhang did not tell him anything.

Everytime Dejun asked Kunhang about it, the man always replied with several 'okay', 'it's fine', 'I can handle it'. The worst was 'why did you care so much?'.

It wasn't Kunhang at all. Dejun thought someone hacked his phone and sent that kind of sentence instead to him. Knowing that he had bad communication with his roommates just worsened it all. For answering Mark's question, Dejun also lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

Mark stretches his body again on his seat. "I know that Kunhang prefers to spend his time in his room or go out with you, but now it feels like there's a different tension in the apartment. Like, there's a trap behind that Physic department stickers door."

Yes, Kunhang put all of his department's stickers on his door. But that's not the case.

Dejun knew what Mark meant. It was like him when Kunhang decided to go back to his hometown earlier than he usually did. When he told him after Dejun listed all of the things they should do together for christmas. Kun explained that there's a different aura coming from his room. Even Jungwoo hesitated at first to just knock on his door, reminding him he should come outside to eat one day.

"Everyone has one of those days right, Mark?" Mark laughs at what just Dejun said, but he nods agreeing. The next thing he said was in a lower volume, "But I hope it won't last long."

Mark also agrees with that. "It's Kunhang that we talk about. He's the one who always reassures any quarrel between his friends." 

Dejun's gaze was empty, he only looked in front of him but didn't know where he headed. It frightens him a bit, but he knows that this day will come.

"What happens if he's the one who loses control?" Mark's tone is concerning.

So does Dejun, "I don't know."

If Dejun can describe it poetically, Kunhang acts like the light. Not only for his life, but for others. His jokes, his pranks, all of it. Somehow it naturally lights up the room or place where he's in it.

Like a dream, people often forget that nightmare is also a dream. Dreams do come true, so do nightmares.

Light does shine for its place. It also darkens when it loses its power, unexpectedly. Everyone expects it to happen. But no one prepares for it to happen sooner.

Kunhang darkens when Dejun is busy with his last section of the bulletin. He was at his apartment when Mark texted him from a text.

_ mark lee!! _

_ It's happening _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Kunhang _

_ He lose it _

The distance between his apartment and Kunhang's is indeed far, but he's familiar with the track. So, running towards it at almost midnight was easy work. When Dejun arrives, Mark can sense his labor breathing and opens the door quickly. A shocked expression was shown on his face and Dejun still didn't know what just happened.

Dejun mutters a thank you to Mark and the latter replies with no problem. In the apartment's living room, there are Jungwoo and Yukhei, sitting on the dinner table's chair. He blinks his eyes for a few seconds, processing the sight in front of him. Then he manages to croak out the question, "What happened?"

Jungwoo was shocked at first when he saw Dejun. He glanced towards Mark who shrinks a little beside him.

"It wasn't a big deal, Jun. He was just-"

"Your boyfriend screamed at him because he didn't want to eat." There's anger behind the bow Yukhei talks about what just happened. Dejun gulps, this Yukhei was the least thing he wanted to face today. Jungwoo immediately reassures his boyfriend, telling that all of it really wasn't a big deal.

Mark proceeds to explain it in a little more detail for Dejun. "There was a practice match today, he joined the warm up. But then, he was limping again. Everyone talks to him about he should be resting instead of going to the practice matches. He was the one who slowen his own recovery," says Mark.

Dejun was still in silence when Mark told him that Kunhang hadn't eaten since lunch time. An empty stomach can make someone be grumpier than usual. In Kunhang's case, he was too caught up in his injury and decided to make himself grumpier. He chose to let out his anger by screaming at everyone who made him grumpier than his grumpy self now.

After proceeding all of that, Dejun let out a sigh. It's just Kunhang, his boyfriend, except he's grumpier than usual.

"I'll go talk to him." He will be fine.

Mark tells him that he and the others will be at the living room if Dejun needs any back up. Dejun thought it was an unnecessary thing to tell him about but anything really could happen in this kind of time.

Slowly Dejun walks towards Kunhang's door. It's just Kunhang, not someone who got possessed by a demon. When he opened the door, he caught a figure laying on the bed with its back facing the door. A small smile curves on Dejun's lips knowing that the figure was still breathing, judging from the moving motion of its body.

He takes a second to scan around Kunhang's room. His desk lamp was on, maybe because it's already night time and he planned to go straight to sleep. An open sport bag with his shoes and jersey peeking out from it, unzipped. Then there's an average board on the wall, Kunhang called it his 'Wall of Years.'

It has several polaroids and pictures from time to time, still counting and in the middle of collecting it. His schedules for this year and scribbles produced by his hand every time he felt bored while holding a pen.

Dejun sits on the bed, because of the weight of his body, the mattress has shrunk a little on his side. He put his hand on Kunhang's left hand, caressing it a little.

In a low voice yet soft, Dejun speaks to gain his attention. "Hey handsome, are you asleep yet?" Dejun asks.

Kunhang moves his body to roll back, facing his boyfriend's face. Dejun expected something because screaming wasn't in the boy's dictionary, especially to a senior. But he was still shocked because of the puffy eyes across Kunhang's face. His boyfriend sniffles a little bit, he was crying all this time after getting back to his room.

"Oh baby."

"I'm sorry," Kunhang chokes on his own tears. "It hurts. It- it just didn't heal, Jun."

If Dejun cried right now, Kunhang would be sadder and this problem won't be solved. So Dejun needs to hold himself together and slowly embrace the man in front of him. He kisses the top of Kunhang's head first, letting him circle his hands around Dejun's waist. Then the dam broke again.

Kunhang cries, he cries really hard. His tears were flowing on his cheeks, some of them falling on Dejun's white hoodie. All Dejun can do is patting the back of his boyfriend's body. Making sure that he lets out all of his burden for the past few days.

Dejun grabs Kunhang's hand before intertwining it with his. Sometimes he usually compares their hand size because Dejun was too bored. Somehow this kind of action can make Kunhang smile a little bit. Because everything that he pulled off, even though it was bad, he can still make up for it.

After there's no sound of crying again, Dejun speaks, "Can you tell me why you did not have any appetite since your practice match ended?"

Kunhang sniffles against the crook of Dejun' neck. It came out as a muffled but he can hear it clearly, "Don't wanna." Then Dejun leans his back a little bit so he can see Kunhang's expression after saying that.

The latter looked at him back, an unreadable tension was going on between the two of them. Kunhang let out a sigh, "It won't heal my leg. The tournament is near and I can't even participate in a practice match."

Sometimes Kunhang just wasn't on the right side of his mind. Dejun put both of his hands on Kunhang's cheek, squeezing his face with it, "It won't heal you because you need to rest more and reduce your movement to heal it. But food can gain you strength so you can hold yourself together and decide to not move here and there. Understand?"

Kunhang blinks before nodding, at least he knew he was an idiot. Then he proceeded to pout his lips. Dejun wanted to play dumb because he can. But remembering that they don't have the kind of moment like this makes him put aside his hard-to-get play.

So they kiss slowly on the lips. It's kind of heated because when Dejun opens his mouth, Kunhang immediately lets his tongue slip in it. Sucking the bottom part of Dejun's lips hungrily. It takes a few seconds before they break it down, catching out their breath.

Before Kunhang gets sleepy again, Dejun nudges his shoulder. It is a sign for  _ please-get-some-eat-you-idiot-giant. _

Kunhang laughs, "Help me stand then." Dejun helped him to stand on his feet before walking towards where their other friends were seated. Kunhang proceeds to apologize to Jungwoo and Yukhei, then he gets a slap on the back of his head from his roommate. They watch him eat his dinner in silence, witnessing how hungry Kunhang actually is.

Dejun left the apartment after Kunhang was completely asleep. He looked at his boyfriend's sleeping figure one last time before praying in silence for his health.

* * *

At first, Kunhang didn't want to sit on a wheelchair. He denied that his injury was not that serious. It makes him look weaker than usual. His injury makes him weak enough.

This time, it's not Dejun who stepped in. Dejun wanted to, but unfortunately Kunhang denied the offer when Kun was there. There’s no time to back off when Kun stepped in Kunhang's way and slapped some sense into the man. Kun still explains how long Kunhang will sit in a wheelchair.

"If you want it to heal," Kun breaths in, trying best to not let out his anger. Not towards Kunhang who has been through enough, "Please, for the love of God, consider all the things I just explained."

Kunhang let out a sigh before nodding. He can’t win an argument against Kun. Not that he doesn’t have any arguments left, but Kun always says the right thing. He knows that Kun is also a human like him but somehow Kun is just beyond him.

Beyond everyone. His words can be written in a sacred book thousands of years later. That doesn’t stop Yangyang to always clown him though. It’s just, Kun will always be there when one of his friends is hurting.

One of the examples is today. Dejun told Kun that he will accompany Kunhang to the hospital, today is his last check up. It’s not a coincidence the day was on one of those days when Kun had no shift at all on his work. But Dejun still bothers to ask Kun, knowing that the older doesn’t have that many days to rest and has an opportunity to own the apartment by himself because Yangyang had a winter trip with his friends.

Dejun has not yet said anything but Kun already cut him off. “I talked with Kunhang about it,” Dejun blinked towards the older one who was still sipping his tea at 9 am in the morning, “I will take both of you to the hospital.”

He should have been expecting it from someone like Kun. “But today is your holiday. Will it-”

“No, it won’t burden me. Besides I also want to know the check up result. You’re not the only one who worries about his health okay.” Kun stands up from his seat, facing towards Dejun who’s not wearing his sleep clothes anymore. He gave Dejun a pat on the shoulder, telling him that he will go shower in a bit. “You can take the key and turn on the car first, I will lock the apartment.”

Thank you God for creating Qian Kun for this world. Actually Dejun can drive, but he’s scared he will bring something deadly for his and Kunhang’s life so it’s better to ask someone who’s pro in this kind of talent.

Dejun did what Kun told him to do. Turn on the car, he can do it easily, only to that stage. While waiting for Kun, he sent a text to Kunhang. Telling his boyfriend that he’s waiting for Kun to finish his business at the apartment.

_ wkh _

_ Is he taking a shit right now? _

_ What _

_ No he was showering dumbass _

_ Oh _

_ Should I get ready now? _

_ You should get ready since a few minutes ago _

_ Did you shower yet? _

_ Already _

_ Just confuse which shirt should i wear _

_????? _

_ We will be waiting at the parking lot _

_ Come down with Yukhei or else your ass will get whipped by Kun _

_ Alriggghhhhtttttt _

Kun arrived at the parking lot five minutes later. They drive off immediately towards where Kunhang’s dorm is located. Dejun recommended them to drop off at a bakery shop, knowing that the check up time period will take some time and he didn’t want Kun to be in hunger while waiting for them. Kun only smiled in reply and granted the younger’s wish.

When they parked the car in front of Kunhang’s dorm, the man of the topic was already leaning on Yukhei’s body for a dear life. Kunhang makes grabby hands towards Dejun when he’s walking closer to them. Suddenly this 5ft man turned into a whining baby, crushing Dejun’s face with his hand while cooing over and over again. Kun even needs to scan the environment, making sure that one is witnessing the action that Kunhang just did.

“Please make sure to bring him back in one piece,” Yukhei says while waving his hand to the three of them. Dejun gives him a middle finger while Yukhei laughs his ass off.

The time to get to the hospital takes 15 minutes only, but because of the traffic, it takes longer than usual. Dejun sat at the back with Kunhang who was sleeping on his shoulder. Kun said that Kunhang probably spent multiple rounds of game last night that’s why he didn’t have enough sleeping time. Dejun forgot Kunhang’s bad habit that revolves around gaming activity for a long time, he’s been too long coping with his injury rather than one of his habits that he hated the most.

At the hospital, Kunhang should sit on a wheelchair that was provided there. It will make him easier to move from place to place rather than walking and hold himself to not show that he’s hurting. Thankfully Kunhang didn’t let out any snarky comments when Dejun parked his wheelchair. He immediately sat on it and searched for his boyfriend’s hand to only grab it, making sure that Dejun won’t go anywhere.

Dejun pushes the wheelchair towards the reception while Kun will park the car. He stops and parks the wheelchair near the line where he should stand to ask about Kunhang’s schedule for today. When he looked at Kunhang, the man was giving him pleading eyes.  _ For God sake,  _ Dejun thinks before crouching down to lower his height, balancing with Kunhang’s level.

“I need to ask about your schedule today, okay? Don’t be a baby.”

Kunhang pouts, “But I’m a baby.” If they are not in a public place, maybe Dejun will flicks Kunhang’s forehead with his finger as usual.

Instead of flicking, Dejun shuffles Kunhang’s styled hair. Getting a groan from the man, Dejun only smiled before joining the line to the receptionist. Their appointment will be on 12 pm strikes, there’s still a few minutes to eat lunch earlier. Finishing his business at the receptionist, he looked back towards where Kunhang was and Kun was already there.

“His appointment will be at 12 pm. There’s still time to get an earlier lunch. Do you want to?” Dejun tells Kun about his plan. Kun agreed to it and helped Dejun with pushing the wheelchair to where the restaurant is.

While they were in the middle of ordering their lunch, Kun decides to start a conversation. “Kunhang, I believe Ten already told me about your injury but can you tell me again specifically and what’s the recent result about it?” Kun asks with a tone where it’s only a respective person who uses that when they are in a serious mode.

The tone that is usually used at a work interview. To tell about the respective people other than Kun are Taeil, Johnny, and Taeyong.

Kunhang gulps, it wasn’t a difficult question to answer. It was just about the tone that Kun used. “It’s the joint in my ankle. The doctor said that it was ‘shocked’,” he uses both of his index and middle fingers to make a moving quote in the air, “by my movements whenever I jumped when playing. Maybe I messed around when stretching.”

“Maybe,” Dejun mocks. Kunhang gave him a look, “You should support me in the middle of this sudden interrogation.”

Dejun gave him a blehh expression and rolling eyes. Kun stops their arguments while chuckling. Their food was already on the table when they were still talking about the injury. Before Kunhang eats, both of them make sure that he eats the food that he needs to eat.

Kun shoves his broccoli into his mouth, munching it while saying, “I just didn’t expect that one of my friends will end up checking up in a hospital. Well, none of them have spent a few nights here yet.”

“Jaehyun? Did he have an injury while he was in his junior year?” Kunhang’s question makes Dejun’s mind wander back to where he heard every single word that was given by Doyoung at the previous practice match. The older man immediately told him to calm down and made sure that Kunhang would be fine.

“Oh, yeah. I remember that.” Kun chuckles, “Doyoung was frightened to death. He thought Jaehyun was going to die. Jaehyun was way worse than you but he only ended up at the campus clinic.”

“Why is that?” It’s Dejun’s time to ask.

“He didn’t cry that day.” Kunhang was frozen on his seat, his two ears still willingly to hear what Kun said next. “He did expect what would happen because his body was not in a good fit that day. But he didn’t want to tell anyone, including Doyoung. So when it happened, he let it.” Kun looks at Kunhang, “Did you know and realize that you messed up your stretching that day?”

It can’t be helped so Kunhang nods to the question. He glanced towards Dejun who was sitting beside him. An unreadable expression shown on Dejun’s face. Actually Dejun did not know any details about stretching but if the injury happened because of Kunhang’s clumsiness, he won’t be worried for a few days and would straight up kick his ass after the match ended.

Kun witnesses the heavy tension between the couple and grabs the conclusion by himself. “Today would be fine. Dejun said that it’s your last check up so judging from it, the recent result did not come out so bad, right?” Kunhang nods, his recent result told him that he would play on the first day of the tournament with a healthy ankle.

The oldest of Dejun’s circle of chinese friends smile widely. “Good luck with that.”

Was that should be a prayer to be healthier or it was just blatant sarcasm? Dejun is confused right now but he let it pass.

When they were finally doing the appointment, the result was really telling that Kunhang will be playing on the first day of the tournament. “But you should rest more, try to practice walking around the house. If you don't feel any pain around your ankle, try to run. Then jump, then run a track like you usually do. When none of them make you feel any pain around it, then you’re free to get back to basketball,” says the magic doctor.

Dejun called him magic doctor because he’s been patiently taking care of Kunhang. Because of the magic doctor, he didn’t slap his boyfriend more than he usually does. For telling the doctor that he did one of God’s work, Dejun bowed his head 90 degrees straight, saying his gratitude towards the man. Kunhang followed his action from his wheelchair.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s my job to take care of my patient, right?” The doctor gave the two university students a wide smile. “Oh, I want to ask this but feel free to ignore. How long have you two been together?”

Kunhang blinks, “You know that we are a couple?”

“Well yes, both of you act like more than a friend usually does.” That was a genuine compliment, Dejun loved that.

“This year marks our two years anniversary.” Dejun let out his ‘whoa’, “Oh my god. Why did I spend my two years with a dumbass man like you?” Kunhang hits him on the gut.

The doctor laughs looking at their affections towards each other. “That’s good. Keep holding each other ‘till death tear both of you apart, okay? Call me if you are in a more serious relationship.” Dejun did not expect that and he did not expect Kunhang to reply with a thumbs up. “I promise you that, doctor!” Kunhang shouts.

When they were waiting for Kun to arrive at the lobby. Dejun asks, “Were you sure about what you just said to the doctor? About the promise? I don’t even know what I will do with my degree after I graduate.”

Kunhang laughs, he tightens his hold on Dejun’s hand. Something from that action make Dejun’s heart flutters a little bit.

“We will make it, don’t worry. Be more patient with me and I will give you the world that you deserve from now,” Kunhang looks up and smiles at Dejun.

Dejun scoffs,  _ okay.  _ He also tightens his grip on Kunhang’s until Kun arrives with the car.

* * *

A few days have passed and it’s already the tournament day. Dejun has been monitoring Kunhang's ankle, looking at how his boyfriend walks when he sometimes drops off at the stadium with Ten to give them food.

Dejun’s gaze was too sharp while looking at Kunhang who jumped continuously. The sharpness even jabs Ten’s chest while Jaehyun just laughs at his expression.

“He told me that he’s fine, Dejun,” Jaehyun intends to brush off Dejun’s worryness.

“But, he’s an idiot,” says Dejun. Ten agrees with a nod.

Jaehyun jabs his wooden chopstick on the styrofoam before putting it inside the trash plastic. The senior states something that made Dejun catch himself off guard, “You have that similar face as Doyoung when he thought I’m going to die again in the next match.”

_ Was that a bad thing? Is he a bad influence?  _ Dejun’s expression suddenly got worse, he was frozen in his seat. Ten said something like ‘Jaehyun, I think you broke him’ and Jaehyun widened his eyes.

“It wasn’t a bad thing! Just, trust him, okay? He’s a good player, he will take his team to victory,” Jaehyun says.

“Here he goes with his so-captain-speech.” While Ten and Jaehyun bicker, Dejun’s mind wanders to analyze what just the senior said to him. The screeching sounds that were produced by several players' shoes rings into his ears. Looking at Kunhang who was busy shouting different signals towards his teammates, scanning the zone, and shooting the ball into the hoops flawlessly.

Dejun saw how Kunhang smiles so widely when he witnessed the action. He shouts a loud ‘yes!’ before running back to his defense zone.

A day before the tournament, they spend a day together at his shared apartment. They did a movie marathon together while eating snacks until somehow the clock strikes at 9 o’clock. Dejun glanced towards Kunhang who was still busy eating his popcorn. Since the movie starts, Kunhang forbids him from moving, that’s why he cuddles him so close that Dejun can hear every breath coming out from Kunhang’s lips.

This is one of those symptoms of ‘Kunhang’s nervousness’. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Dejun asks.

Kunhang scoffs at first, but he stays silent. Dejun knows that Kunhang’s glance was full of emptiness towards the laptop in front of him. Slowly he closes his own laptop, nudges Kunghang’s chin so the both of them can look at each other. Somehow this bare minimum action can make the man in front of him relax a little bit.

Dejun chuckles a little bit then Kunhang follows. He nuzzles their nose first, leaving a quick slight peck on Kunhang’s lips.

“I believe in you.” Kunhang looks at Dejun, maybe he’s confused at what he just heard. Dejun caresses the thread of Kunhang’s dark hair across his fingers, messaging his scalp to somehow decrease the nerves that kind of strains there. “You will win tomorrow. Believe in yourself that you will be in a good fit and win tomorrow. Okay?” Dejun adds.

The taller man nods in reply. It’s his turn to kiss Dejun on the lips, a slow yet lovely kiss. There’s no lust there, it’s just full of love and adoreness. Kunhang can’t tell with words, it’s just above all of the vocabulary in this world, about how much he loves Xiao Dejun.

“Thank you,” Dejun can sense the tears from how Kunhang looks at him right now. He knows that it’s not because of sadness, “For believing me.”

But Dejun is the one who let his tears flow first. Kunhang freaked out and apologized that he just ruined their intimate session. They exchanged heart signs when Kunhang left the apartment, even when he was already at the gate, Dejun still can see his heart sign. Kunhang even did the flying kiss then Dejun caught it with his hand.

Yangyang, who had already come back from his winter trip, made a puke sound effect. Whatever, he didn’t realize that he was way worse with his boyfriend Jaemin.

The long awaited tournament day is here. Their campus side bleachers were already filled with people from different departments. Dejun managed to contact all the alumnus from their circle to come today. Thankfully all of them came because they thought Dejun was cute enough and Kunhang is a freaking lucky man to have Dejun let out his heart for loving him wholeheartedly.

“I suppose to say that you are more nervous than Kunhang himself,” says Taeil while patting Dejun’s shoulder who’s standing beside him. Well, it wasn’t true at all but it kind of hit him in the gut. Doyoung chuckles, the older has been trying to calm Dejun down, telling that Kunhang will do great today.

His gaze found Sicheng and Donghyuck had just arrived. He also sensed the tension in the older’s gaze towards Doyoung who maybe felt the same. Before Sicheng could ever open his mouth and Dejun who happened to let out any defensive reply, someone appeared. Dejun did text someone to come over but he did not expect that he would be really here.

Johnny was the one who said something first. “Yuta?” Even Johnny sounds disbelief, “You free?”

The entire row of their circle also witnessed the grand entrance made by the japanese. Donghyuck moved awkwardly because he knows that Sicheng did not expect this. No one expected this because Yuta’s appearance in every event was more disbelief than Doyoung. The both of them, Yuta and Sicheng, talk a bit and Dejun thinks they will start to fight at any time.

But no, Sicheng hugged his boyfriend tightly. Yuta caught Dejun’s eyes on him and muttered a silence thank you.

Did he just save someone’s relationship?

“Did you get in on their relationship?” Ten whispers in his ear. Dejun shakes his head vigorously and tells him that he just texted Yuta about the event. Ten shrugs his shoulders while Doyoung lets out a sigh. “Well, he knows about how Sicheng cared for Jaehyun. My relationship is not the only one who is on the edge,” he looked at Dejun and smiled.

He did save someone’s relationship. Shoutout for his eagerness to gather his friends for today's match he guess.

Dejun witnessed Kunhang who was still enjoying his warm up. He can still see the nervousness across his face, but the latter hides it well because he laughs at whatever his teammates said to him. They joke around on the court while stretching and talk about their strategies today. Kunhang in his zone is Dejun’s favorite Kunhang.

Comes the time where the match will start. They introduced the starting line up for the first quarter and again Kunhang will do his part on the second. Today’s match was more tense than the practice one. No one shouldn’t screw their own chances for today, they really need to win this.

Both bleachers cheer the hell out of their lungs to support both teams. The tallest of his friends, Johnny, Yukhei, and now Sungchan joined the group, once again bringing the banner they made for today’s match. Donghyuck led the chanting as usual while the others followed his instructions. They groan, scream, whine when the players do something unexpected.

Jaehyun successfully led the first quarter with 5 points difference than the opponent’s. Thanks to his duo with one of his same-year best friends. When the first quarter ends, players come back to the side and talk about their next strategies. The bleachers were still noisy as usual, somehow they competed with each other chanting.

Dejun can see how serious Kunhang’s face is when he listens to all the words that came out from his coach. It’s his time to shine, he should execute all of the strategies that were already given and did at his practice session. When Kunhang steps on the court, all Dejun can do is pray. Kunhang also prayed before the whistle was blown and he made his time to look at where his boyfriend was.

Kunhang gives Dejun the widest smile for today before his match resume. It can’t be helped but Dejun smiles back.

In the middle of the game, the score somehow twisted. There were so many ups and downs for the result of the second to third quarter. It’s been a few minutes and Dejun can’t even breath because he knows how exhausted it is to play sports without stopping. It’s already tiring to spend hours only standing on the bleachers.

He can sit down honestly but all of his friends were standing. Other than that, Ten may scold him for sitting down.

Kunhang shot, shot, and shot. If Dejun counted it right, 8 of 10 his shots were successfully made and the ball got into the hoops. Miraculously he can still count how many shots Kunhang made on today’s match. He was too caught up on how Kunhang moves from side to side.

The most intense moment was when the last two points were scored by the away team, making them the winner. Dejun did not understand anything but some of his friends, even the players including Kunhang, were busy telling that something was wrong.

“What happened?” Dejun asked Doyoung.

“The last two points were scored after the whistle had already blown. It should have been us but we must wait for the referee’s decision,” answers Doyoung.

A few seconds were spent to decide who was the real winner. Dejun can hear how furious Johnny and Ten are if the decision did not make sense. He can even write a whole article from Johnny while he talked about how deserve his former team to win today. Dejun doesn't know but Johnny sometimes acts like a trustful source of news.

The final decision was announced and they won. They won their first game.

Kunhang immediately crouched down on the court. He was hugged by his teammates, his hair being shuffled by Jaehyun. The conditions at the bleachers were the same, Dejun and the others also cheered for their victory. Honestly, Dejun cried, he ignored all the mocking by the youngsters especially from Yangyang but he felt proud today.

The team lines up in front of their supporters. Bowing after the captain order and shouts the loudest thank you for thanking their support for today’s game. 

After the match, Dejun and the others were waiting for the players to come out and hopefully say hi to them. Dejun also wants to tell Kunhang that Kun invited them to their shared apartment for a sudden get together. When he found Kunhang and the others were walking to where he’s at, Dejun immediately ran towards his boyfriend and launched himself to his embrace. Thankfully, Kunhang’s reflex was magnificent to be able to catch Dejun’s smaller figure in time.

Dejun let himself be lifted up by Kunhang, hiding his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. When he stood by himself, Kunhang didn’t let Dejun talk and immediately kissed him on the lips.

Ten shouts from the distance, “Ayyy loves birds. Stop smooching, smooching, you are in public right now.” Several laughters follow after Dejun's cheek flushes red and he hides it well on Kunhang’s neck.

Kunhang proceeds to tug Dejun’s body closer to his embrace while Kun tells him about tonight’s get together. He agrees to the invitation, “But we have the team’s dinner first,” Kunhang says and Jaehyun slaps his own forehead.

“It’s okay, you can come by after dinner,” says Doyoung.

He ducks his head to look at Dejun’s face, his cheeks still flushes red and Kunhang needs to hold himself to not devour his boyfriend in public. “See you soon then,” Kunhang said.

“See you soon,” replies Dejun before Kunhang leaves a kiss on his cheek and sprints towards where Mark was heading.

Dejun didn’t get the time to only just look at Kunhang’s back until it disappeared. Ten being on his little shit agenda shouting, “Come on Dejun, we need to prepare different foods for tonight!” He groans before walking back to Kun’s car, ignoring Ten who was busy laughing at him.

* * *

Johnny is really good with grilling meat. It’s unfair that his shared apartment doesn’t have a personal outdoor place, it must be good to have a barbecue outside.

The environment in his apartment was ridiculously warm. He didn’t know what magic Kun did but somehow all the things that the older do, it makes the aura full of family-like. All 23 of them were not related to each other by blood, but all the stories that buried under the ground for some time are currently brought back by talking. It’s been a long time since Dejun felt this kind of warmth.

Currently Dejun was waiting for his turn to do a second round for today’s food hunting. He heard that Taeyong will cook a special Jjigae and wanted to make the other 22 men to be his first testimonials. At first Johnny refused because Taeyong wasn’t in a good shape for walking, Dejun noticed that the older it’s kind of struggling when he was moving around the house. Taeyong convinced Johnny that this chance only happens once in a blue moon.

“We can just visit your place, Yong,” Yuta says from where he sits, left hand around Sicheng’s shoulder. Taeyong pouts at his same-year friend, with a spatula on his right hand, he points towards Yuta and says, “Shut up, I know you like my Jjigae and don’t ever come to my place again begging for food.”

In the end, no one can resist Taeyong’s urge to cook the special Jjigae.

Dejun’s eyes wander around inside his apartment. There’s people who were busy chatting in front of the TV, sofa, even Yangyang’s door is open and shows the owner with his boyfriend who was in the middle of their own business. Dejun himself was being squished in the sofa between Sungchan and Jaehyun. In front of them was a sight of Jungwoo and Yukhei being lovey-dovey.

Jaehyun sips his drink, glancing at the couple and Sungchan back-to-back. “You guys realize that we have a baby right here, right?” Sungchan didn’t feel offended at Jaehyun’s comment, instead he giggled and hid his flushed cheek on Dejun’s shoulder.

Yukhei apologizes with a laugh while Jungwoo tries to push his boyfriend so he won’t be too close to him. With shining eyes, Sungchan asks Jungwoo, “Hey, is your final thesis already finished? I want to see the machine that you’ve always brag about.”

After what happened this past few weeks, Dejun can sense something not right between couples. He finds it again between how Jungwoo reacts to Sungchan’s question. Even though the older one babbled a bit, he managed to answer. “Soon, okay? You will be the first person that I will tell all about it,” Jungwoo smiles, it’s not as wide as usual.

Their conversation was cut off by Kun’s call that Taeyong’s Jjigae is finished. Jungwoo immediately stands up and tugs Sungchan with him.

It’s time for Yukhei to speak, “Did he tell both of you about his thesis?” Dejun shakes his head while Jaehyun takes a sip of his drink once again. “He’s sensitive about his thesis. You should go check on him, it affects his sleeping schedule,” Yukhei sighs weakly after hearing what Jaehyun just suggested him to do.

Jaehyun pats Yukhei’s shoulder and invites the younger to tag along with him to the kitchen. Looking at the dinner table was too crowded by people, Dejun thinks maybe he will take his food later.

“Hey,” he looks up and finds Donghyuck carrying two bowls of Jjigae. “Kunhang told me that you must be waiting for your turn to take your food so he ordered me to bring one for you,” Donghyuck says while giving him the other bowl. Dejun accepts Donghyuck’s offering, looking at the bright red Jjigae that makes his stomach curls of hunger a little. His eyes found where Kunhang is, sitting with Johnny near the heater, laughing at whatever the older man says to him.

The both of them eat in silence while several noises booming around in the apartment. Donghyuck slurps his Jjigae before starts to talk again. “It’s not realistic that every person in this gathering is dating each other,” he protests. Dejun realized about the fact that the older friends of him were basically dating each other.

He also realized the fact some of them also had a history together. Dejun slurps his Jjigae once again then continues what just Donghyuck stated, “How was your friendship with Mark?” Donghyuck tensed up a little bit, “Getting any better?”

Then Donghyuck scoffs, “You will tell him after this.”

That doesn’t sound like Dejun. “No, that’s not my business. I just asked about the progress, feel free to ignore,” he says and gives the younger a smile.

It takes a few seconds for Donghyuck to proceed with Dejun's reaction. He finishes his Jjigae first before letting out a sigh. Then he nudges his own head to the right a little bit, motioning Dejun to look at where he nudged. Dejun frowned his eyebrows at first but he followed in the end.

There’s just a figure of Mark standing with Renjun by his side, laughing at whatever Yuta said about Sicheng. Dejun did notice the hand around Renjun’s shoulder is Mark’s.

_ Ah, classic.  _ His dramatic mind thinks that way.

It’s not only Donghyuck who was bothered by the sight. Jeno walked out from Yangyang’s room and glanced towards where Renjun was standing before rolling his eyes. He walks closer to Donghyuck’s way before inviting him to join the beer pong game with the others in Yangyang’s room. “It’s just Yangyang, Jaemin, Shotaro, Sungchan, Chenle, and Jisung,” Jeno explains.

“Wow, you really need to tell him who was playing,” Dejun did not intend to come out as sarcastic. Donghyuck hit his shoulder before following Jeno, he heard their conversation about Jeno asking if Donghyuck will go home with whom later.

Once again, it’s not Dejun’s problem. Without him thinking of it, it’s already complicated enough hearing from the others.

Kunhang flops down beside Dejun and starts nuzzling his nose on the other’s neck. “What’s with Donghyuck? Was he in a bad mood again as usual?” Dejun faked a laugh at his statement before hitting Kunhang’s shoulder, telling him that he’s not in his place to say that. He also showed him about what just Donghyuck showed. Kunhang widens his eyes and mouths ‘Renjun?’ to Dejun.

Dejun shrugs his shoulder. He pinch Kunhang’s nose, “How are you doing tonight?”

The confused expression suddenly changes into a bright one. A smile curves on Kunhang’s lips, “It’s good. The team dinner was good, this dinner is good, you are good.” There he goes with a lame pick-up line. Sometimes Dejun is too tired to keep up with it.

He takes his time to scan Kunhang’s face. His finger moves from his forehead, both eyes, nose, lips. Jokingly nudging his chin and getting a whine from him. He realizes that he’s damn lucky to have Wong Kunhang wrapped around his fingers.

They kiss on the lips for a few seconds. It was slow once again, warmth and sweetness lingered around it. Kunhang finds Dejun’s waist and wraps his hand around the slimmer one, massaging his tail bone. He licks Dejun’s lips hungrily, burying the small moan that came out from his mouth.

It stopped when they heard a coo from their surroundings. They realized that maybe the last few seconds of the kiss were being watched by Johnny and Kun.

“Hey, Hendery. Taeyong wants you to lead tonight’s cheer,” Johnny says, hiding his cheeky grin. Kunhang groans but he can’t reject Taeyong’s order.

“Come on, ace. It’s a rare chance, you know that.” Kunhang knew that to the fullest, “Come on. I will be here, mentally cheering you.” Dejun grins when Kunhang looks at him, he kisses his boyfriend again on the lips before being dragged by Johnny to the center of the apartment.

All 23 of them, yes Dejun counted, were already crowding at the living room. Dejun changed his position from before, letting Taeil put his chin on top of his head. He noticed that Mark was glancing nervously to where Donghyuck was, he was with Jeno, busy whispering to each other. While Yukhei is busy zoning out, Jaehyun sits beside him.

Johnny clings to his wine glass with a chopstick. That was so Johnny.

Kunhang thanked the older man before starting his talk. “Hi, I’m Kunhang. Guanheng, Hendery, whichever name each one of you usually uses to call me. Today was the campus’ first tournament day after Johnny and Ten graduated. Thank you for being there to cheer us, thank you for believing in us.”

Dejun’s sight suddenly only focuses on how Kunhang moves. The little details he did such as fidgeting his fingers when he felt nervous. A little laugh that radiates the whole room, because his laugh is contagious. His bright smile that shines his world, when it darkens, it also makes his world go dark too.

“Thank you to everyone who was there when I was injured. Every person who slapped me had some sense to me that I shouldn’t mess around for my stretching.” Kunhang looks at where Dejun sits, “Thank you to you who are always there on my side. I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden for you this past few weeks. I hope you consider what I promised to the magic doctor at the hospital.”

Taeil seems confused, “What promise did you give your doctor?”

“Kunhang wants to propose to Dejun soon!” Thank you Kun, everyone’s attention is now focused on Dejun.

Kunhang laughs, his eyes showing that he apologizes for things that he led to this time, half-heartedly. “This is for us who believe in what we are capable of. For the new faces who join this year, expanding the relations and friendshipness that build into a found family. This is for us, for more to come,” Kunhang lifted his glass while everyone followed before they drank the liquid at the same time.

Dejun did not drink it immediately. He was too busy witnessing how grown Kunhang is since their first meeting at the language office when they were still in freshman year.

Realizing he was being watched, Kunhang gave Dejun the brightest smile Dejun had ever seen today. Kunhang did shine the way he is.

**Author's Note:**

> you've survived from this crap!!
> 
> twt: mrbovven  
> tumblr: rickyscurls


End file.
